


Take the Next Step with Me

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, M/M, Trip Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 06:36:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6412957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip asks Fitz to move in with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Next Step with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Characters mentioned: Mack & Daisy   
> Relationship mentioned: Mack/Daisy
> 
> These didn't really belong in the tags because they're mentioned in passing, don't really effect the story.

“Fitz, are you alright? You’re tense and fidgeting more than I have ever seen you do.”

“Oh I’m completely fine, Simmons. Nothing to worry about here.”

 Simmons looked over at her best friend with a slight frown and narrowed eyes, taking in his crossed arms as he looked away from her.

“Well, if you are sure there is nothing to talk about……you do know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Of course, Simmons. You’re my best friend after all.”

When she returned to her work, Fitz let out a small sigh of relief.

There was something on his mind but it sounded foolish in his head so he wasn’t going say it out loud where anyone could hear it, regardless of what she said.

He took a deep breath before refocusing on the project he needed to finish for Coulson.

A couple hours had passed with the two scientists working diligently on their respective work, occasionally conferring with each other when they thought a second opinion was needed or something wasn’t working quite like how they expected.

Entering the lab, Trip looked around until he spotted his favorite scientists then crossed the room to join them.

Simmons was the first one to spot him.

“Trip! How good to see you. What can we do for you?”

At the sound of the agent’s name, Fitz looked up.

“Good to see you too, Simmons. Think I could borrow my boyfriend for a moment or two?”

“Oh! Of course. We’re not working on anything important at the moment.”

Simmons and Trip looked over at Fitz with Simmons gesturing for him to go with Trip.

“You sure you don’t need me, Jemma?”

“Positive! Now, get out of here you two.”

Not waiting for a response from Fitz, Trip wrapped an arm around his shoulder and led him out of the lab.

“Woah! Hold up, buster. I can walk on my own.”

Trip grinned down at him.

“I’m not walking for you, I’m leading you.”

Fitz didn’t look convinced.

“Is there a difference?”

Smirking at his boyfriend, Trip stopped walking and forced Fitz to do the same.

“If I was going to walk for you, I’d do this…..”

With only that sentence as a warning, Trip swept Fitz off of his feet so he was carrying the scientist bridal style.

“Bloody hell, Trip; give a man a warning next time.”

Laughing loudly, he started to walk again, down the hallway with a firm grip on Fitz.

“Come on, Trip. Let me down!”

“Let me think about that…..Nope, I don’t think so. I like having you there.”

Fitz huffed as he wrapped an arm around Trip’s neck to feel more secure.

“Then tell me where we are going and or what is it that you want.”

“We’re going to the lounge to talk.”

There was something in the way that Trip said ‘talk’ that caught Fitz’ attention causing him to stare up at his face with eyes wide and mouth opening and closing like a fish without saying a word.

Trip either didn’t catch the look or was ignoring it as he continued onto their destination.

Placing Fitz down gently on the couch, he took a seat next to him.

Fitz looked down at his lap and played with the hem of his cardigan.

“So, um….what did you want to talk about?”

“Relax Fitz, it’s nothing bad.”

Trip reached over and pulled his hand away from his cardigan then held onto it.

Immediately and without his permission, Fitz felt his body relax at the calm and gentle tone of Trip’s voice.

“Oh? Then what is it?”

Letting go of Fitz’ hand, Trip stretched then draped an arm around Fitz’ shoulders.

“I was thinking that we’ve been together for over eight months now……”

Fitz interrupted him.

“Eight months, two weeks, three days and twenty minutes to be exact.”

Trip chuckled at his boyfriend’s need to be exact though he thought it was sweet that he kept track so accurately.

“Yes, that. Anyways, I was thinking that if you’re cool with it…..we could share a bunk permanently. You already spend the night almost every night anyways, so you just gotta bring your stuff and add it to my stuff.”

“Are you asking me to move in with you, Trip?”

Trip thought about it for a moment then grinned.

“When you put it that way, yeah that’s what I’m doing; that’s what I’d do if we weren’t living in a super secret underground base.”

Fitz smiled, feeling a weight life off of his shoulders.

“Yes, I’m cool with that.”

A thought suddenly occurred to Trip.

“So why have you been so nervous lately?”

“I’m not---I haven’t been nervous.”

Trip just stared at his boyfriend.

Letting out a sigh, Fitz knew he wouldn’t be able to talk his way out of it with Trip because he had already used all of his skills doing it with Jemma earlier.

“I’ve been thinking about this myself and I um, didn’t know…….if you’d want this so I didn’t know how to bring this up.”

Trip gasped because whatever he thought was the problem, he certainly didn’t think of anything like that.

Then he grinned.

“Looks like we’ve got some moving to do then but first, give me a kiss.”

The excited tone in Trip’s voice helped dissipate Fitz’ embarrassment at the confession he made.

Moving closer, Trip raised his hand to Fitz’ cheek and cupped it before leaning in and firmly pressing his lips firmly against Fitz as his eyes closed. In response, Fitz placed his hands on Trip’s shoulders to get more leverage as his lips glided over Trip’s. Before things could get too heated between them, Trip pulled away.

“Let’s save that for later, lover. We have things to move and people to coerce into helping. After all, what are Mack’s muscles for?”

Fitz grinned before it turned into a slight smirk that surprised Trip.

“You know….I think I have some blackmail that involves Mack and Daisy that could prove useful.”

“Mack and Daisy? Really?”

He didn’t see that one coming.

“Let’s walk and I’ll tell you all about it.”

If Fitz had to deal with walking in on a partially dressed Daisy and Mack then so would his boyfriend.


End file.
